


Inner Desires

by PaladinGabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk's Pov, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, They're at the Garrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinGabe/pseuds/PaladinGabe
Summary: Hunk decides to relax to himself in between his assignments at the Garrison. Lance just so happened to be on the brain.





	Inner Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone for all the feedback and support I've been receiving for my Hance works! I will be continuing to make more in the future, of course! Here is Part 4 of the OTP NSFW Challenge: The Diddly Doo!

_Hunk decides to relax to himself in between his assignments at the Garrison. Lance just so happened to be on the brain._

_Hunk threw his notes across the_ room. At this point, it felt like he didn’t even make a dent in his studies! How was he supposed to be ready for this exam if he couldn’t think straight? He was so tired and frustrated that these assignments were going over his head. Usually they’d be so simple! How could he get this all done?

He needed a break. The exam was tomorrow, but god he needed a break. Hunk looked at the piles of papers guiltily, but he had no desire to address them and pick them up. He leaned back in his chair and pulled his hair band away from his head.

While taking deep breaths, he looked around his empty room. Lance was still at his classes, so he was alone right now. He sighed while thinking of what he could possibly do. He could always go online, or play a video game…

Or he could jack off.

He developed a hard-on of something fierce. It was rare that it came so spontaneously. Maybe it had something to do with him being stressed. He could use some relief to his ease all of his mental, physical, and even sexual, tensions.

“Okay, body. I’ll play along,” he hums to himself and starts to undress.

Lance wouldn’t be back in here for another hour or so. He had plenty of time to get off. It’d been a while, honestly. Hunk sighed while stripping off what else remained of his clothing.

To make himself comfortable, he lied down in his bunk, staring up at the top bedframe’s skeleton above him with an expression of intense concentration. Part of him was anxious while pondering the idea that someone could walk in on him, but he decided to dismiss it due to it being only a ten percent probability with the circumstances and variables he already was aware of.

He had an iron grip on the base of his cock that made himself hiss under his breath. He was supposed to stroke himself, not try and rip it off! He eased the tension in his fist and tried to think of sexually arousing thoughts.

Naked bodies were arousing. He tried focusing on naked bodies.

Just seeing flashes and images of lewd poses memorized from shameful, pornographic search results helped him get started. For the most part. It was more like an introductory to something that he anticipated seeing later on. His hand was slow, and while the poses were enticing, there were no faces or personalities to these naked bodies.

The mind-numbing images weren’t enough to suit his fancy, in the end. He had to move onto something else—something more realistic. He didn’t want just a body to fantasize. He wanted a person—someone that he had been attracted to for the longest time.

Lance McClain stole his heart, and the worst part was that Hunk didn’t feel confident enough just yet to tell him how he felt. He wished he could, though, honest to god. He’d always wanted to tell him that there was no one else that he would rather be with, but he knew that’d be too weird to spring up on him. He just needed a different way to word his confession before feeling brave enough to finally spit it out.

For now, he let his mind do all of the talking for him. He was focusing on just what he wanted, and what he wanted more than anything in the world right now was Lance.

This was more than just some chocked up fantasy to him. He’d thought about being able to be the first face Lance would see when they’d both wake up in the morning. He’d also thought about continuing life alongside him outside the Garrison very frequently. Maybe they would work together on a cargo ship, or they would even be able to domestically stay together, nicely grounded on Earth with no further intrusions or worries.

Not very often did he think about the concept of “forever,” because he knew better than to base his feelings on something that he had no idea how to fathom just yet. But if he could choose one thing that he could put into that category, it would be time with someone that he truly adored as more than just a friend. He didn’t fancy that idea nearly enough, in his opinion.

Hunk liked pretty much everything about him. He’d heard some members of their class complain that he was either too arrogant or vain, but he knew that Lance understood deep down what his priorities were and that there had to be a limit _somewhere._ The latter was kind of unclear, but Hunk had faith him. But honestly, he also liked that aspect of his personality. It was like completing the missing half of an intricately designed puzzle. His self-confidence complemented Hunk’s bashful but determined nature. Lance’s readiness and ability to focus on what was most important was the number one reason why he wished that he could be closer to him than they already were.

Just thinking about his secret attraction to his friend got him going again. Maybe, it got him going even more so. This was the first time he ever thought about him while masturbating, but this strange revelation was already taking him in on a wild ride. He continued to imagine more aspects of Lance that he could only wish to see, just for these few minutes while trying to get himself off.

He thought about Lance just looking at him. His cocky grin and honey-coated laugh always made him bashful, but it was now even more perfect music to his ears. Just seeing him do it, fully clothed, he continued to get himself off while Lance would be grinning at him with that smile that was _just for him_.

Unashamed groans escaped from Hunk’s lips, but he wasn’t too worried about anyone hearing him or getting caught. That intrusion wasn’t on his mind anymore. His dick twitched from the sudden jolt of arousal, and that urged him on. His fist pumped up and down on it faster, and his hips occasionally rocked up into it.

In his fantasy, Lance was still looking at him with that grin that he loved so much. He was laughing, but when he tried speaking to him no words came out. He was focused on the sounds of the fabric that he was shedding off and letting fall down to the floor. He was too distracted by seeing Lance’s bare chest, his hip bones, and his crotch, and his breath got caught in his throat at the next mental image.

He let memories of seeing Lance dressing and being in his underwear fill all the missing pieces for him, trying to get the most realistic image of him that he possibly could. He was instantly blown away by it. He wished that he could reach out and touch him!

“L-Lance.” His breath hitched as he said his name aloud. His face immediately flushed red, the suddenly wanton tone in his voice startling him. But the funniest thing about that was that he wanted to say it again. “Lance…”

 _“Hunk.”_ The fantasy in his head reciprocated the gesture. Lance’s lips curled up further in that teasing grin, and he no longer saw his own hand stroking his cock. His mind replaced it with Lance’s, his slender fingers gripping tight while pumping his shaft. It made his wrist flick faster at the thought.

Lance continued despite the flustering, existential crisis that Hunk was experiencing. His grin turned into a wide smirk, his hand mirroring his own in matching his movements to the tip of his cock. He gave the slit a hard press. His lip quivered on a sudden whine. His mind was going a mile a minute, and he wasn’t prepared for the next flash in his fantasy.

With the two of them still naked, he suddenly imagined Lance’s weight on his lap. He was grinding hard into it, their cocks rubbing together. Hunk had to cover his mouth for the next moan that came out. He never was too loud when trying to get himself off, but this time was clearly different.

“ _Oh, Hunk, you’re so good. I want to feel you inside me, Hunk. I don’t know how much longer I will last!”_

Hunk knew that Lance’s praises and words were just a product of his wild imagination, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the sound of that mantra coming out of his enticing mouth. And the fantasized moans that Lance was emitting was like nothing he had ever heard before.

_“I want you. Hunk, I want you so badly.”_

Hunk nodded deliriously while he was pumping hard on his cock. He didn’t know how much longer he could last, especially since thinking of Lance fingering himself on top of his lap was completely _wrecking_ him. The tip of his dick was growing wet with pre-come, and he tried to increase his speed in the meanwhile.

He knew that he hadn’t—and wasn’t sure that he would ever—experienced the sensation of Lance’s ass going down on him and tightening around his cock, but he hoped that his hand would do it justice for the real thing. He was already close to coming, panting hard and imagining that he could hear Lance moaning for him, encouraging him, and praising him with the utmost pleasure affecting the tone in his voice.

_Just a little bit more._

_“Ohh, Hunk! Yes!”_ Lance’s voice took him higher, his willing suspension of disbelief outweighing the improbability of this fantasy.

As Hunk gripped his dick tighter in his fist and sped up as fast as he could go with the aid of his wrist, he thought of how Lance’s muscles would clench and tighten around him. And that was enough to officially tip him over. He was gone.

He never really moaned too loud while coming, but this time was different. The fantasy was both new and strange to him, but he loved every second of it. And for once, as he felt himself come in messy spurts, he didn’t feel as ashamed or embarrassed as he’d normally feel after getting himself off. It was among the best experiences he ever had.

Riding it out was so disappointing, as he’d realized there was no way for him to recreate the fantasy in just the same exact way. And he wished that it would last forever. Despite knowing that he had to eventually get off of his aroused kick sooner or later, he wished that he could freeze time for just a couple more hours. That would be more than enough time for him to be completely satisfied by such a mind-blowing fantasy.

His brain was numb now, thanks to the shock. He couldn’t bring himself to go back to his schoolwork. He spent an extra few minutes laying on his bed, stark naked and staring up at the top bunk’s skeleton again. When he finally redressed and fixed his hair after giving himself a good clean-up, he was getting ready for Lance to come into their dorm for the night after his classes.

His stuff was resituated on his desk, like nothing had ever happened. For a moment, he wished he could tell Lance how he felt about him. He’d been debating the idea for so long, but he had a funny feeling that Lance wanted to focus on his studies first. That was perfectly fine, and Hunk knew that it should be his own main focus. He couldn’t dwell on “What if”s and fantasies for too long, anyways.

Around sunset, Lance came back from his studies, looking too burnt out to talk. Hunk was just glad that he was able to get all of the evidence of his act purged from the room.

“How much did you get done?” Lance asked with an exasperated inflection to his voice.

Hunk didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. The study guide for tomorrow was now done, but everything else that had intense due dates was still incomplete. He stared at his unopened books and empty worksheets, as well as the lab report that he barely finished the rough draft for. But Lance didn’t need to know that he’d used his free time alone his room to do some unabashed slacking. Maybe he could confess to him another time, when the two of them were more relaxed and focusing on their career training. Yeah, that’d be a better opportunity for them.

He smiled to himself and looked up at Lance, who was already up on his bed. “Enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [writing blog](http://flutefluffwrites.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
